


Better Than Serving In Heaven

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Post True Ending (We Know the Devil), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Do you miss it?""Hm?""Thinking you could be normal."Venus and Jupiter contemplate their new selves, their old selves, and whatever is going on in between.





	Better Than Serving In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first _We Know The Devil_ fic. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Jupiter saw Venus sitting on the roof of the cabin that the three worst girls share, and for a moment she understood divine ecstasy.

Not that she hadn’t felt ecstasy, since that fateful night; every time her new hands grasped in the heavy summer air, every time someone else at camp took a bite of their own apple, every new station found in the crackling of the radio, it was all a bit like ecstasy.

But there sat Venus on the roof, staring up at the sky with the eyes in her face, the eyes in her wings, glowing brighter than the moon, and Jupiter felt something like fear.

_Fear not,_ that was what angels said, and out of all of them, Venus was the most like an angel, in both the traditional interpretation, and the less so.

(Which was the traditional interpretation; the fluffy blond hair and sweet expression, or the multitudinous eyes and flickering, glowing wings? Jupiter’s religious education hadn’t exactly gone into the weirder bits of the bible, sticking to the “thou shalt nots,” and while she was sure that she’d read about angels covered in eyes and wings, and angels that were just wheels within wheels, and angels with multiple faces… well, she didn’t know where she’d read it, lo these many years later). 

But there was Venus, sitting up on the roof, staring up at the sky, and in some other, darker time, maybe Jupiter would have been afraid of her - afraid of what tidings she might bring, afraid of her turning some city to so much ash and flame.

This wasn’t another time, though, and Jupiter let a smile spread across her face, self conscious and probably ugly in its openness, but… fuck it.

She went into the cabin, climbing up the skylight and onto the roof, and she sat next to Venus. 

Venus looked at Jupiter with the eyes in her wings, and then she looked over with the eyes on her face, and she smiled, and there was no self consciousness in that smile. 

“You have a good walk?”

“Yeah,” said Jupiter. “I went to check up on Io.”

Another eater of an apple, who was even now growing into the horns that had sprouted from her brow.

“How is she?”

“She’s doing pretty well,” said Jupiter.

Venus’s wing stretched out, and then it was wrapped around Jupiter, and Jupiter stiffened, then let herself relax.

Her hand - one of her hands, one of her many, myriad hands - went to the spot where her hair tie used to be, and found the spot empty.

The little divot where the elastic had bitten into her skin was almost gone as well, and Jupiter’s fingers toyed with the cuff of her jacket, then settled in her lap.

Then she wrapped an arm around Venus’ waist, because there might have been something like terror in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn’t going to be afraid of _Venus_. 

“Do you ever… do you ever miss it?”

Jupiter’s voice was quiet.

One of her hands was going to stroke along the feathers of the wing that was wrapped around her, avoiding Venus’s eyes, carefully sliding along the feathers there.

Venus sighed, and gave a little shiver - she always went a little gooey when Jupiter or Neptune touched her wings. 

“Miss what?”

Venus’s hand was resting on Jupiter’s thigh, and Jupiter held on to Venus’s hand with another one of her own, lacing their fingers together, marveling at the softness of Venus’s palms, the smooth roundness of Venus’s fingernails.

“Did Neptune paint your nails?”

Jupiter squinted down at the hand mixed in with her own, to see Venus’s nails done in garish pinks and greens the color of fake radioactivity. 

Venus laughed, self conscious, and she curled her fingers, probably in an attempt to hide the polish. 

“Yeah,” she said. “We had some down time, and she was bored.”

Jupiter nodded.

“They’re nice,” she said. “Although maybe next time you should choose the colors.”

“I did choose one of the colors,” Venus said, her tone plaintive. “But Mercury chose the other one - she said that I looked too much like something out of the weirder sort of religious painting, and needed to add something to mix it up a bit.”

“The weirder sort of religious painting,” echoed Jupiter, and then she snickered a bit, some of the tightness in her chest loosening. “I suppose. You could be some kind of post-modern punk Devil.”

“I thought the Devil was always punk,” Venus said. “That’s what the Church used to say. That the Devil brought about Punk.”

Jupiter shrugged, suddenly ill at ease at the mention of the Church. 

“Miss what?”

“Hm?”

“You asked if I ever missed it,” said Venus. “Missed what?”

“Missed….”

Jupiter shrugged, and it was a long, expansive shrug, executed by who even knew how many arms connected to who knew how many shoulders. 

“Missed?”

Venus turned her face, so she was looking Jupiter straight in the eye with the two in her face, and that would have been eerie, if it wasn’t… well, Venus.

“Missed… being normal,” Jupiter said slowly, as the thoughts gathered in her head like so much mist, swirling to form a solid form. 

“I was never normal,” Venus pointed out.

“Well, okay, neither was I,” said Jupiter. “But maybe… thinking you had a chance at being normal?”

It was Venus’s turn to shrug, and it was a long, rattling shrug - feathers ruffling against each other, eyes blinking and opening up again. 

“I don’t know if I ever thought I did,” said Venus. “Maybe there was at some point when I was really young, but… it’s been too long. I always thought the best I could do would be to hide it.”

At the word “hide,” Venus’s light got momentarily brighter.

“But not anymore?”

‘But not anymore.”

Venus snuggled into Jupiter’s side, drawing her wing closer around Jupiter’s shoulders, pulling them closer together. 

Jupiter fought back the urge to pull her arms back, fought back the urge to curl in on herself.

A few of her hands twitched, and then she stood (sat?) firm, keeping hold of Venus.

Her fingers were clutching at the hem of Venus’s shirt, and Venus’s feathers were soft against her skin, soft against the bits of her that were her skin but also _not_ her skin.

Sometimes, thinking about their new bodies - their new selves - gave Jupiter a headache. 

Some deep part of her _self_ got it, and if you pressed her, she probably would have been able to explain it, but in the here and now… it was a bit confusing.

“Do _you_ miss it?”

“Hm?”

Jupiter kept staring up at the stars, as Venus’s flickering drew a few moths towards them. 

“Thinking you could be normal,” said Venus.

She was blinking with all of those eyes, and a few of her eyelashes brushed against Jupiter’s neck, Jupiter’s hands, Jupiter’s arms. 

“Thinking you could be normal,” Venus said again.

“I didn’t… I don’t know if I ever thought of it that way,” Jupiter said. “I always thought that I was just, y’know… bad. Wrong. Dirty.”

A few of her hands were clenching.

Venus made some affirming noise, and Jupiter gave a little self deprecating laugh, plucking at the cuff of her jacket with a few stray fingers. 

“And now… it’s fucked up, but I’m actually feeling guilty because I feel guilty.”

“Yeah?”

Venus’s light seemed to flare for a minute, then go back to its steady glow.

“Yeah,” Jupiter said, and she leaned back into the roof, as Venus’s wing cushioned her and somehow wrapped around her, letting Venus’s head rest on her chest, her fingers combing through Venus’s fluffy hair. 

“You’ve still got a whole bunch of that shit jumbling around inside of you,” Venus said. “The nastiness. You may have had the apple, but it takes a while for it to… digest.”

“Digest,” Jupiter said, her voice flat.

“You try to think of a good simile when you’re cuddled up to a cute girl,” Venus said, flustered, and she grabbed one of Jupiter’s myriad of hands, fingers lacing together, palm to palm. 

Venus’s palm was warm, and her pulse beat in her wrist, against Jupiter’s. 

Venus’s wings somehow managed to be there and also not there, because more of that metaphysical bullshit that gave Jupiter headaches. 

“So you think I’m cute?”

Jupiter’s voice was teasing.

“You and Neptune are the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen,” said Venus, and her voice was full of enough reverence that Jupiter’s heart beat a little faster.

“Oh,” said Jupiter, and she bit back the urge to argue, the urge to deflect. “I think you’re very beautiful too,” she said, even though it made anxiety curl in her belly.

It made other things curl there as well, and she sighed, as the familiar warmth washed over her, as Venus pressed a nervous kiss to her pulse. 

“I mean it,” said Venus, and she was… oh god, she was sitting up, her wings phasing through Jupiter’s arms, and then Venus was straddling Jupiter’s hips, looking down at Jupiter with her wide blue eyes, her yellow eyes, her brown eyes, her green eyes.

Venus’s wings flared open, and the light of them was enough to be blinding, except it _wasn’t_ , and Jupiter stared up in awe at Venus, remembering her earlier thoughts, of Venus being like an angel.

“Where’s Neptune?”

Jupiter’s hands were on Venus’s hips, ghosting up and down Venus’s sides, Venus’s thighs, Venus’s calves, cradling Venus’s face.

“She declared that she needed some alone time and to charge her phone, and I think she’s at the bottom of the big water tower,” said Venus, as her own hands rested on the collar of Jupiter’s shirt, the tracing the point of the lapel.

They still had their Summer Scout shirts, although Neptune had tie dyed them, in a fit of pique, and the bright reds and oranges stood out against the dull olive green of Jupiter’s army jacket.

Venus’s fingers were pale, as they pushed the green back, revealing more red, and then Venus’s hands were fumbling with a button, before she glanced up into Jupiter’s face, her expression nervous.

“Can I….?”

Jupiter used some of her hands to pull Venus closer to her, until their faces were level, and then she was kissing Venus.

Kissing Venus tasted like licking a battery - bright and strong and a little bit terrifying.

It tasted like home, like filling in a gaping part of her self that she hadn’t been aware was missing, except the connection was enough to make Jupiter go a little limp, her fingers combing through Venus’s hair.

Venus sighed, and she kissed Jupiter back, with her tongue and her teeth and her lips, her many eyes blinking slowly, quickly, taking it all in, the brightness of her illuminating every inch of Jupiter.

Jupiter was made more by that light, every shadow shed, every bit of herself revealed to Venus, even the unsavory bits, the bits that filled her with shame. 

Venus filled every shadow with light, and it was like turning the lights on after a nightmare, helping you find all of the familiar bits of yourself that had seemed so foreign.

Venus’s hands were nervous on Jupiter’s breasts, tentative.

They were still… getting used to each other, finding what they liked, how they liked it.

There was still a bit of amazement in each fumbling touch, as if Venus couldn’t believe her own luck. 

Jupiter’s hands hovered, corporeal and incorporeal, and she wanted to hold and to touch and to pet and to feel.

She wanted to use every hand for every kind of touch, if it would make Venus happy.

She would do anything, to make Venus happy. 

“I’d do anything for you,” she told Venus, in a moment of emotional honesty, brought on by Venus’s light, by the sweetness in Venus’s eyes, the warmth of Venus’s hands. 

“Anything?”

Venus sounded faintly bashful, but she was unbuttoning Jupiter’s shirt, one button at a time.

Jupiter’s hands were still nervous, on the back of Venus’s neck, on Venus’s face, combing through Venus’s hair.

“I’d go to Hell for you. Or to Hades, since… I don’t really know how I’d feel about Hell, what with….”

She wriggled her multitude of fingers, and she gasped, as Venus’s fingers slid under her bra, holding her breast in one hand, palm against the nipple, fingers around the edges of it. 

“Yeah,” Venus said, then, “could you touch me? Please?”

“You mean like -”

“Yeah,” said Venus, and she was blushing, her light turning pink around her face, her chest, as Jupiter’s fingers carefully undid the buttons of Venus’s shirt.

Venus’s breasts were soft and heavy in Jupiter’s hands, and her skin was hot and dry.

Venus was shining bright enough that Jupiter could see through her own skin, could see her bones, the tendons, the blood vessels.

… that got confusing when it came to the fact that these same hands weren’t technically made of meat and blood and bone the way bodies technically were, but this wasn’t the time or the place. 

Jupiter was struck with a wave of _wanting_ \- a wanting like a storm, that would swallow them both whole.

She wanted to touch and be touched, wanted to kiss and taste and bite, wanted to feel every bit of Venus’s body, every bit of Venus’s self.

_Please, take me back_ , cried out some part of Jupiter, and Venus gathered her up, wrapping the two of them in a mass of blinking eyes and feathers, pressing them chest to chest.

They kissed like it was the end of the world, and Jupiter clung to Venus with all of her hands that shook ever so slightly, but she was feeling Venus - _all_ of Venus, and Venus’s was arching against her.

Venus’s back was warm and muscled under Jupiter’s palms, her breasts heavy, the nipples hard against Jupiter’s thumbs. 

The muscles of Venus’s belly twitched under Jupiter’s fingertips, and her thighs went tense, as Jupiter’s hand slid up under Venus’s skirt.

Venus shuddered, as fingers stroked up her thighs, along the front of her panties, _into_ her panties.

“Oh,” Venus said, then; “Hades?”

“Totally,” said Jupiter, her fingers combing through Venus’s pubic hair, her thumb finding Venus’s clit, pressing down on it.

“Oh,” Venus said again. 

“For you, or for Neptune. Or for both of you.”

She was using her hands on Venus - thumbing Venus’s cheekbones, pressing down on Venus’s g-spot, tugging on Venus’s hair, slipping between Venus’s toes, tweaking Venus’s nipples.

Her hands were full of Venus; wet, slippery, soft, warm, familiar as her own flesh, but alien at the same time.

And then Venus’s fingers were sliding into Jupiter’s pants, and they weren’t quite as… tricky as Jupiter’s, but then again, she didn’t have as much to work with, did she?

And Venus’s fingers were curving inside of her, Venus’s wings were flapping, making a hot breeze in the still night. 

The moon grinned down at them, and Jupiter’s back was arching, her hips rolling up to meet Venus, and Venus’s thumb was on her clit, rotating.

Jupiter was shivering, her thighs going stiff, the soles of her feet pressing down on the roof.

“Don’t take Neptune out of Hades,” Venus said, and she was riding Jupiter’s fingers, rolling and pressing herself into jupiter’s grip - everywhere she moved, she was held, caressed, stroked, loved. 

“No?”

Jupiter did something particularly clever with the fingers inside of Venus, and Venus cried out, clenching around them.

“You know she’d be running the place in less than a day,” said Venus, “You want to take away her chance to sit on the throne in Hell?”

“... she’d never forgive me,” Jupiter agreed, and then she cried out, as Venus did something equally clever, curling and twisting, leaving Jupiter’s hips jerking forward. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” said Venus, and then she was sobbing as she came around Jupiter’s fingers, her muscles going tight, her light flaring brighter.

Jupiter clenched around Venus, and then the sweetness was washing over her, like biting into an apple, and she saw light behind her eyes as she went limp, shaking, her toes curling, all of her fingers curling. 

“Why would I never forgive you?”

They both looked over, to see Neptune climbing up and onto the roof, her everything soaking wet, her phone in her hand. 

“You’d rule in Hell,” said Jupiter, and she bit back the urge to cover herself up, to babble up some excuse.

Neptune leaned down, and she kissed Jupiter on the mouth, her damp fingers tangling in Jupiter’s, then in Venus’s, squeezing. 

“Better than serving in Heaven,” said Neptune.

Jupiter couldn’t really argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
